Sunflower
by Writer.of.Things.and Stuff
Summary: Today is Christmas. Snow gently falls as people quickly go back home, back to their family. All except for a boy, and his name is Ivan Braginsky. To Ivan, Christmas is one of those days where he feels the loneliest. Disclaimer: I don't own Ivan Braginsky (I wish). The rest, yes. Warning: Any grammar/spelling mistakes


Sunflower

Today is Christmas. Snow gently falls as people quickly go back home, back to their family. All except for a boy, and his name is Ivan Braginsky. To Ivan, Christmas is one of those days where he feels the loneliest. He has no family, he only has an empty house to live all by himself, no one ever says "Welcome home!" to him.

On days similar this, he would usually take slow walks in town or to go buy something, taking his mind off the fact that he is all alone, even in a cold weather. He suddenly notices something moving and whimpering in a back alley. Curiosity takes over him and he finds himself staring down the moving thing. It is a tiny little Alaskan Husky dog with white fur hides under the small black blanket that contrast to its fur. It seems to be trying to cover itself from the cold. Debating whether he should help the poor creature or not, Ivan finally decides. He carefully lifts the pup up, covers it with the blanket and walks away from the alley.

They finally face Ivan's old, worn out house. The once brightly looking wall of it now turns dull, windows cover by a thick layer of dust and snow from outside. Opening the already rotten wood door, the boy sets the dog down and says:

"I am Ivan, I am a fourteen years old boy! What is your name? Oh I forgot, you're a dog, you can't talk. Your name will be … Sunflower! Yes, your name will be Sunflower because I like sunflowers! You know, from now on, you can stay with me. I can give you a place to stay, food to eat, even though I don't have much food, and water to drink. You can be my new friend!" Ivan wants to laugh at himself for talking to a dog but he's too excited to do that. He continues anyway, "You must be hungry, let me find something for you to eat. Yes, let's go find you some food and drink."

Sunflower barks happily and follows its new owner to the kitchen, the old wooden floor creaks underneath their steps. Once there, Ivan gets the little amount of food and water he has for the pup. Just as he setting the trays down, Sunflower immediately dives into the food, and Ivan settles for a piece of bread that he just bought. After the meal, both of them yawn at the same time, and the boy laughs at how silly the pup looks. Together, they goes into the guest room. Ivan sits down, Sunflower circles him a few time, then climbs up onto his lap, lies down, eyes closing, and finally, falling asleep. Carefully, the boy stokes its soft fur, doing his best not to wake up the pup. He looks at the Alaskan Husky with gentle eyes, then he whispers:

"I am all alone for years already. My parents and siblings used to live here with me. They all died because … I can't remember how they died but it seems I was the only survivor. My relatives didn't care about us. I didn't want to be adopt, so I ran away. During that hard time, I was starving and believe I might not survive longer than that. Suddenly, the owner of the flower shop that I am currently working in, her name was Bella, found me and offered me a job in her shop, some food and water, and surprisingly, clothes. I thought she only did them out of pity but I eventually accepted her kindness. One day, she confessed that did helped him partly feel pity for him, but mainly, it was because I reminded her of who she used to be; all dirty and hungry, only to be helped by another kind person. Thanks to that person, Bella becomes the woman she is today. After a year of working there and practically lived there, I decided that no one bothers to look for me anymore, they probably thinking I'm a goner by now. So I returned to live in this old house while still working as a florist… Now that you are here, I hope my payment can still keep us both alive… Nothing can hurt you now, Sunflower, I'm here with you… You know why I choose Sunflower as your name? It is because Ms. Bella once told me that the sunflower represent good luck, life and warmth, and so, when I look at you, my friend, I think of a sunflower." Ivan looks toward an old family picture and smiles, then he continues "Father, mother, sisters, I'm not really alone am I? … Merry Christmas to us all."

With that, the boy cuddles with Sunflower and slowly falls asleep aside the pup, creating a warm and pleasant scene compare to the chilling snow still falling and piling up outside the house. That's how the days come and go by. Ivan feeds Sunflower and plays with it early morning, then he goes to work. In the afternoon, he gets his pay, goes back and again, take cares of the little dog. At night, Sunflower cuddles up to Ivan and they sleep. It continues for two years. Sunflower has grow bigger and Ivan has grow older, but the routine still maintain.

Until one day, on Christmas, that routine is being disturb by a horrible event.

Ivan decides to take Sunflower for a walk. When they cross that certain alley where the two of them met for the first time, someone pulls them in. Ivan is struggling while being holds down by a big men, and Sunflower is barking loudly at the three captures.

"What do we have here?" Guy number one says. (or that's what Ivan called him)

"Ehe, a boy and … hey, that's an Alaskan Husky." Guy number two says.

"Yeah, you know what, if we sell that dog, we can make huge bucks!" Guy number three, or the one who is holding Ivan down, says.

"No, you can't do that!" Suddenly, Ivan finds the strength to kick the guy in the stomach and gets himself back up. "Release Sunflower now!"

"Sunflower? A ridiculous name! Whatcha' gonna do? Hit us? Ha! Let us give you a taste of pain." All the men laugh after that. The one who was holding Sunflower throws the poor dog, letting it hit against the wall. The three of them move toward Ivan as he backs away slowly. When they finally gets him corner, they start throwing punches and kicks toward the boy's direction. The injured boy desperately trying to avoid the attacks but to no valid.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Sunflower bites one of the guys. Yelling in pain, the man turns back, swings his arms and begins beating the dog. The two others soon join in as they see Ivan no longer conscious. The sounds of whimpers and the cursing of those men echoes against the alley wall, but no one seems to be around to stop. They keep beating and beating until there are no more whimpers. Then they stand up, dusting their clothes and walk away, saying "They are useless for us now, let's go."

It is now raining hard as Ivan regains his conscious. Looking around, his face turns pale as he sees his Sunflower.

"Sunflower!" He hurriedly brings himself to the motionless pup. "Sunflower wake up!" No movement "Wake up! Sunflower, I'm your owner, I tell you to wake up!" Nothing happen "Wake up …" Still nothing "Please … please Sunflower … wake up … for me" Sobbing "Please … don't leave me … I'm all alone again" Sobbing "Please, I'm begging you, no more …" A scream "SUNFLOWER" and then another "WHY EVERYTHING IS BEING TAKEN FROM MY LIFE SO QUICKLY? JUST WHY?"

Once again, Ivan is left to hug the lifeless body of someone he treasures so much, mourning out to no one in particular. It is still raining, droplets of water hit hard against anything it falls on, but the mourning soon turns to silence. Ivan quietly lifts up the dog, covers it with a jacket he bring with and walks away from the alley.

They finally face the old, worn out house. The wall never to be replace by the bright color paints, just stand there. Thick layers of dust are being washes away by the rain, nothing is left on it. Opening the already wooden door, Ivan carries the Sunflower to the backyard, where it will be bury next to a small sunflower patch that Ivan manages since a year ago. The last gesture he can do now is gently stroking the wet fur and then, he let go.

After everything has done, Ivan looks at the grave and whispers:

"Sunflower … I hope you are with my family now... Goodnight …"

The rain is still pouring, as if the sky is crying for him.

Ivan is still alone.


End file.
